


Better Than Me

by Leen_PhoenixRae



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Wolfram & Hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leen_PhoenixRae/pseuds/Leen_PhoenixRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel was happy that she found someone she could grow old with...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Me

ARE YOU HAPPY?" Angel asked for the umpteenth time since he was introduced to Felicity's boyfriend. She was on a summer road trip with Oliver Queen and the two decided to stop by LA to visit.

"For the gazillion time, yes, I'm happy," Felicity resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her overprotective almost-boyfriend. She once worked at Wolfram & Hart before landing that cushy IT position at Queen Consolidated a few years ago and actually became good friends with the law firm's LA branch's CEO.

"Good," Angel nodded, his eyes not wavering from watching the charming playboy billionaire entertain Harmony and trying to charm Illyria disguised as Fred. He was sure Harmony was charmed regardless, but for him to see Illyria actually be charmed by a mere mortal was priceless.

"What about you?" Felicity turned her full attention on the always brooding vampire with a soul.

"What about me?"

"Are you happy?" Felicity recalled that heartfelt heart-to-heart they had just before she was let go at Wolfram & Hart. It was a mutual decision for her to leave, especially after she became a target of one of Angel's pissed off clients. Part of the reason why he was letting her go was because he wanted her to be happy; he didn't want her to settle for a life living with a vampire with so much sin to atone for.

"I'm surviving," he replied.

"I can see that, but are you happy?" Felicity wasn't going to let him skip around giving her a direct answer.

Angel dragged in a deep, long breath that he doesn't really need, but the gesture had a calming effect on him before he met the blonde woman's gaze. God, he was really a sucker for blondes with blue eyes, wasn't he? First he got entangled with Darla, and that dalliance didn't end up well except they created a child together, which he was thankful for. After Darla he met Buffy; that also ended in disaster and lots of heartache. By the time Felicity strolled in to his life and he found himself starting to fancy the peculiar IT tech with a penchant for talking to herself, he knew he had to put a stop to it before it ends up in disaster.

"Knowing that you are safe and far from the dangers of being involved in my world, then yes, I am happy," he admitted.

_If you only knew what kinda danger I traded you for with Oliver, I'm pretty sure you won't be too happy for me,_ Felicity thought, but she didn't dare say those out loud. She didn't want Angel to worry too much about her. She was with Oliver now and they were happy.

"I'm glad," was all she said out loud.


End file.
